1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a generally U-shaped insert for high-top or quarter-top athletic shoes and to be placed within an associated shoe with the bight portion of the insert at the heel of the shoe and the arms or legs of the insert extending forwardly along opposite sides of the corresponding shoe upper from the heel thereof. The insert is semirigid, includes multiple cushioning on the interior thereof and is designed to provide additional lateral support for the wearer's ankle, to provide increased performance such as leaping ability to the wearer of the associated shoe by maintaining the wearer's foot more stabilized and to support the wearer's foot in a manner such that the possibility of ligament damage as a result of over extension of the wearer's foot as to its mobility in any direction is reduced.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of ankle and interior shoe bracing heretofore have been provided. Examples of these previously known apparatuses are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,237,319, 3,834,377, 4,385,456, 4,821,743 and 5,175,947.
However, these previously known apparatuses do not include the overall combination of structural and operational features incorporated in the instant invention.